I Wanna Be a Hero
---- | catalognumber=KOC-CD-4185 | recordcompany=KOCH Records | colorscheme=Hoenn}} I Wanna Be a Hero is the opening theme song for the English dub of the sixth season, Pokémon: Advanced. It was used from Get the Show on the Road! to Watt's with Wattson?. The opening animation is composed of clips from the sixth Japanese opening, Advance Adventure, with the exception of one scene from the . Lyrics TV version A kid from Pallet Town with a brand new world to see Don't know what's ahead, but it won't get the best of me There's so much to learn and battles to be won I've advanced so far and still there's always more to come Take a step and I'm on my way... Gonna start all over again I wanna be a hero! (Hero!) Pokémon: Advanced! (I'm on my way!) I wanna be a hero! (Hero!) Give me just one chance... And the future will decide... If there's a hero buried deep inside... I wanna be a hero! Pokémon! Ending version Take a step and I'm on my way... Gonna start all over again I wanna be a hero! (Hero!) Pokémon: Advanced! (I'm on my way!) I wanna be a hero! (Hero!) Give me just one chance... And the future will decide... If there's a hero buried deep inside... I wanna be a hero! Pokémon! Characters Humans * * * * Max * Jessie * James * Team Aqua * Team Magma Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * * * * * (silhouette) * (silhouette) * * * * Opening animation spoilers * May and Max join Ash's party. * May receives her starter Pokémon, . *The capture of Ash's Taillow. *The return of . *The capture of James's Cacnea. *The capture of Jessie's Seviper. *The capture of Ash's Treecko. *The capture of Brock's Lotad. *The capture and evolution of May's Wurmple. *The capture of Brock's Mudkip. *The evolution of May's Silcoon. Video Trivia * This song was included on the , Exclusive Target Mix!, and Exclusive Toys R Us Mix! CDs. * This song is the first English anime theme to not be played in a movie. ** As a result, this makes it the first of two dub opening themes to not have an extended version; the other opening is This Dream. * An instrumental version of this song was used over the ending credits of Taming of the Shroomish. * This opening theme has the largest number of opening animation spoilers of all of the dub opening themes, with 11. Errors * When the group is seen on a raft, 's skirt is red instead of white. In other languages I wanna be a hero |da= Because I Wanna Be Champion |fi= I want to beat everybody |fr= I want to become a hero |de= I will be a hero |he= I'm still going to win |hi= |ta= |te= |it= I'll be a hero |no= I Wanna Be A Master |pt_br= I Wanna Be a Master |pt_eu= I Wanna Be a Hero |ru= And I will be a hero |es_la= I Wanna Be your Hero |es_eu= I Wanna Be a Hero |sv= For I will be a hero }} Category:English opening themes de:Ich will ein Held sein (Musiktitel) es:OP06 fr:Je veux devenir un héros it:Sarò un eroe